A Quiet Study
by Rainbowscape
Summary: Short story. Not yet knowing Vincent, Diana Bennett, the keen observer, goes to Central Park...at sunset.


**DISCLAIMER:** The characters in this work belong to the copyright owners (Warner Bros., Ron Koslow, etc) of Beauty and the Beast. This is an independent fan production made for free entertainment only.

**"A Quiet Study"**

Diana Bennett brushed the strands of red hair away from her eyes as she sat down on a green park bench under the shade trees of Central Park. Yes, she thought, she would be able to clear her brain here. She had just finished a grueling case and in the end, the victim had not been saved. This had not been her fault. She had pinpointed the suspect's location in time--only the police department hadn't acted quickly enough. They had waited to acquire evidence to back up her supposition. It wasn't that anyone had doubted her theory. She had been right. She was always right. Her talents could have become famous. Yet, she had preferred to stay out of the lime light and more often than not let the police department or the D. A's office take all the credit while she remained the shadow behind the solution to the supposed unsolvable crimes.

She had watched the criminal, a man, when they had captured him and been disgusted by what she saw. There was no regret in the man's eyes for what he had done--only regret that he had been caught. She had already guessed that was the way it would be, but it disgusted her all the same.

This morning, she had pulled all her work off the wall related to the case and filed it in a drawer marked "Closed." The day wore on and for once there was not another case lined up for her to plunge into. She found a decided gloom had settled upon her. How could there be any joy or happiness in a world where so many atrocious things happened and lives were lost every day? Did no one care? It was hot and stuffy in her apartment, the skylight didn't help and at last Diana grabbed her tan trench coat. (It was hot now, but by evening it might become chilly.) She picked up her bag, slung the straps over her shoulder, and went for a walk. Her steps had eventually taken her into this quiet nook in the park.

As Diana was sitting in the shade, reflecting on the quiet stillness around her, another woman strolled into view. This young woman wore a smile of total contentment and peace. She stood in the clearing just up ahead, gazing into the distance. Her hands were stuffed in the pocket of her jacket. Yet, the jacket remained open and she let the wind blow into her face. She let the wind toss her chestnut brown hair. She acted as if the breeze was a friend she was allowing to tease her. The young woman laughed softly. There was a certain elegance and charm in her features. Apparently, she was completely oblivious to Diana's presence for she never looked in the direction of the park bench.

The lady's eyes glittered with merriment and also anticipation. Diana caught the sense that she was waiting for something, something special. What was it? As the wind died down, the woman looked up at the sky. It was now pink and white puffy clouds edged with blue floated across it. She was watching the sunset. That was it, Diana thought. This young woman was waiting for it to grow dark. But, why? Diana's probing and curious mind was never content to ask just one question.

The young woman looked down at her watch and then glanced in the direction of a drainage tunnel. The answer slowly formed in Diana's mind. This woman was waiting not for something special, but someone special. She had an appointment to keep. And the beautiful smile of joy that played around her lips was because she waiting for....someone she loved. Waiting for....the man that she loved. Dusk came on and neither the woman nor Diana had moved from her spot.

It was beautiful, Diana thought. To have an appointment with someone you loved in the park at nightfall. And then another answer formed in Diana's keen mind. The love of the two who would meet in this park tonight was a secret. Yes, it must be, Diana thought, because in the woman's eyes there was sadness mixed in with the joy. Diana was sorry for her for a moment, but in the next moment her pity melted away. For it was then she realized the woman did not regret the pain this love had caused her and that she would do anything to keep this secret safe. She also realized that the happiness far outweighed the pain. That anyone could harbor such love for another being amazed Diana.

Diana suddenly felt funny about watching this private scene. It was best that she go now before the secret meeting occurred. It was best not to pry into other people's lives, even if you were only a harmless observer. She stood up, slipped into her coat, shouldered her bag and walked onto the park path. In the starlight, she was now in plain view. The path went right past where the young woman stood waiting and Diana hesitated only a moment before deciding to walk by.

"Oh, hello," the young woman was surprised to see her. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" she said, trying to cover up the fact she was waiting for someone. She gave Diana an uncertain smile but her remark had been geniune.

"It is now," Diana answered, quietly and passed on.

It was only later, when Joe Maxwell of the D.A.'s came and asked her to investigate the murder of Catherine Chandler and she saw the photographs that she realized this was the woman she had once met in the park . It was then, through a slow process, that she had all her questions answered and eventually stumbled upon the clues which were to lead her to Vincent. For now, Diana returned to her apartment in peace. There was joy and happiness and people who cared in this world after all. For a brief moment, the sunshine of Catherine's life had shone into and lit up the darkness of her own.

* * *

_A/N: If you enjoyed this, you might also enjoy my Pretender/Beauty and the Beast crossover story, entitled, "Counterpoint." You'll find it under my profile page.  
_


End file.
